The Grub (Another Omegle RP)
Stranger: -)();)(()((($/@:$$;$$6;:;)$@); Karkat coughed and gagged again. He couldn't lie. He felt like shit. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was terribly horribly sick. He hadn't been sick since, well actually he didn't remember the last time he was sick. No he felt pathetic and weak. He lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as if it was going to magically make him well again. He turned over on his side just as someone started knocking heavy on the door. He tried to tell them to fuck off, but he was so horse and the person was knocking so hard the message was lost. He growled as the person entered the room. ((RP as anyone, Character, OC or cannon!If that's ok)) You: (Mkay! Imma be my troll OC Genda Lavros) Stranger: ((Grat!)) Stranger: ((Greate)) Stranger: ((Great.)) You: Genda entered the room and saw Karkat on the floor. "Karkat.Why are you one the floor?" She asked. Stranger: "Oh just for the hell of it." He said sarcasticly, looking up at her. "It's really fun, you should try it sometime." He snapped, cabbier than usual. You: "Oh, wow Karkat. You're crabbier than normal." She said with an apathetic tone. Stranger: "Thank you. Well, if I had known I was having company, I would have put on a new dress." He tried sitting up, this act made him feel exstreamly dizzy. He wavered shakily. You: Genda rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you wore dresses, Karkat." She said as she walked over to him. Stranger: Karkat was to disoriented to think up a catchy comeback, he shook his head and looked up at Genda. You: Genda looked down at him and kneeled beside the Cancer. "Seems like your all sick and stuff." She mutteres You: *muttered. Stranger: "Oh I am, I truly didn't notice. Thanks for the reminder." He started coughing again, finally spitting up a gold of congealed mucus. "Well, that's just peachy." Stranger: *glob Stranger: "Oh I am, I truly didn't notice. Thanks for the reminder." He started coughing again, finally spitting up a gold of congealed mucus. "Well, that's just peachy." You: She glances down at the glob and back at Karkat. "Yeah, really peachy." Stranger: Karkat sighed, throwing the small green creature in the trashbin. IT'S ALIVE! "My chest hurts. I think I pulled a something coughing." Stranger: "Mmmmm, I'm tired." He layed back and closed his eyes. You: Genda nodded. " Get well Karkat. You need the rest." She muttered. You: ( XDDD) Stranger: "Ok. Ill just lay here. On the floor. Cold, and alone." He said sarcasticly, placing his head on the floor. ((Don't you know anything about troll Anatoly. Male trolls cough up the young grubs.)) You: ( Pfft I'm brain dead) Genda hears a small noice and glances at the trashbin. "......wha?" You: Noice You: ...) You: Enter button) You: *( You: *Noise Stranger: Karkat inched over to the wastebasket, picking up the tiny creature. It gave him sad little eyes. "MOOOOOMMMMYYYY" Karkat screamed and trew it at the wall. Stranger: ((How do I 'keyboard'?)) You: (Hm?) Genda acted fast and caught the tiny creature before it hit the wall. Stranger: "What the fuck?" He screamed. Looking up at her. "There was a ting living in my lungs!" Stranger: *thing You: Genda slightly tilted her head at the tiny creature in her hands. "Hm...." Stranger: "What are you doing? Kill it with fire!" He would have stood up and smacked it out of her hands, but he didn't have the energy. You: " Calm down Karkat." She said. Stranger: He looked up at her. "What the fuck is that thing?" You: Genda turned the tiny creature over carefully in her hands. "....I think it's a grub....I'm not sure though..." Stranger: "But how......Lemme see." He thrust his hand upwards, hoping to retrieve his son or daughter. You: She slightly raises a brow at him and carefully places the tiny creature in Karkat's hand. Stranger: He inspected it, then heald it to his chest. "You are one ugly as fuck creature, you look nothing like your father, little guy." Stranger: Then he looked back up at her. "What do I do now?" You: "Hm...I guess care for it. Either that or find a Lusus to take care of it." Stranger: "I have no fucking idea where to find a lusus." Just then the smallish thing made a noise. "Honk." Karkat looked down at it. "Honk." He growled. "What? No! Are you fucking kidding me." You: Genda tilted her head. "Eh....can I see it?" Stranger: "Sure." He handed it up to her. It continued to honk loudly. Everythime it did, Karkat winced. You: Genda took the small, honking creature in her hands. "Now where have I heard that Honk before....? " Stranger: "Oh fuck. I know where. Stranger: * Said he. You: Genda looked down at Karkat. "Where?" She asked. Stranger: Karkat sighed. "I think it might be Gamzee's love child." He mudddered. Stranger: ((Oh my god. I am so writing the most stupid fanfic ever about this. My names Macaview on Fanfiction.Net, by the way.)) You: (An neat ^^. BTW do you have a dA?) Stranger: ((No, lol.)) You: Genda's eyes slightly narrowed. " I'm not even gonna ask..." She looked at the small grub. You: (Ah) Stranger: "But.....we didn't even....." He trailed off, looking hollow. Stranger: "How does that........." He said dizzily. You: Genda looked at Karkat."You feel okay?" She asked him. Stranger: He shook his head, looking up at her. A strange emotion flickering in his eyes. "Can I see my child for a minute." You: "Uh, sure." She said, handing the grub back to Karkat. Stranger: "Repeat after me: Gamzee is a fuckass." The grub looked at him. "Karkat's a fuckass, eheheh." Category:Invader Zeel's pages Category:Roleplay